


The One With the Prince and the Dragon

by mikkimouse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Single Parent Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: "You could have just told her you were more interested in meeting another prince," Laura said when they were both in the kitchen, putting the candles into Libby's birthday cupcakes.Derek snorted. "What, and have the six-year-old boys ask me to marry them? I'm not up for that much rejection in one day.""Hm." Laura raised her eyebrows. "I was thinking less about Libby's friends and more about their dads. Specifically, the one with the loud laugh and the moles. What was his name?"(Or: Derek dresses as a prince for his daughter's birthday party and pines after her friend's godfather.)





	The One With the Prince and the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [The One With the Prince and the Dragon [Traducción]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207554) by [AnotherSigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherSigh/pseuds/AnotherSigh)



> Someone sent [this prompt](http://bibliosexxual.tumblr.com/post/160587284426/i-know-that-you-dont-like-kidsau-but-what-about) to bibliosexual and, well, here we are.
> 
> Thank you to bleep0bleep for the beta! <3

Derek had done a lot of things for his little girl that he'd never pictured himself doing--the pink and purple highlights in his hair were particularly memorable--but he could honestly say this was the furthest he'd gone to keep her happy. 

Laura had been the one to find him the Prince Eric outfit, and Erica had helped him style his hair, and (after some urging from both of them and Cora) he'd given in and shaved off his beard. 

It was worth it when he walked down the stairs and Libby actually screamed in delight. 

She threw herself across the living room and into his arms. " _Daddy_! You look perfect! Just like Prince Eric!" 

Derek caught her with an _oof-_ -Libby was definitely getting bigger--and hugged her tight. "You think Aunt Laura did a good job with my outfit?" 

"Yes!" Libby shouted, directly into his ear. 

That was okay, Derek didn't need to hear for the next few hours anyway. "Happy birthday, sweet pea." 

Libby squirmed happily until he let her down. "I can't wait to show everybody that my daddy is a Disney prince!" 

He had to admit, it was pretty neat to see a dozen five- and six-year-olds gaping at him, and Derek didn't mind playing up the part a bit. A couple of kids challenged him to a duel, which he obliged with a fake sword, and one of the little girls declared her intention to marry him. 

That part had Erica falling out of her chair, cackling with laughter, as Derek stammered to find a way out of that one. 

"You could have just told her you were more interested in meeting another prince," Laura said when they were both in the kitchen, putting the candles into Libby's birthday cupcakes. 

Derek snorted. "What, and have the six-year-old boys ask me to marry them? I'm not up for that much rejection in one day." 

"Hm." Laura raised her eyebrows. "I was thinking less about Libby's friends and more about their dads. Specifically, the one with the loud laugh and the moles. What was his name?" 

Derek swallowed and kept his voice neutral. "That's Stiles. He's Julia's godfather. Brings her to school stuff when her parents can't make it." 

Which was fairly often, although given what Derek knew, Julia's parents were both in the medical field, so it wasn't too surprising Stiles took over as much as he did. Derek had chaperoned with him at a few of the field trips and talked to him several times at the school, and the result had been a very quiet and hopeless crush that had developed gradually over the past year. Stiles was energetic and just fantastic with all the kids, and it was plain that Julia adored him. 

Even now, Derek could look out to the backyard and see Stiles chasing the kids around, hands outstretched into claws, the sound of shrieks and laughter drifting through the half-open window.

Laura waved her hand in front of his face. "Earth to Derek, you there?" 

Cheeks burning, Derek swatted her hand away. "Stop it before you wreck the cupcakes." 

"Uh-huh." Laura crossed her arms and gave him a shrewd look, which Derek didn't like one bit. "I'm going to go corral the kids for cake and presents." 

"Good," Derek said, because a Laura dealing with kids was a distracted Laura who would not quiz him about any crushes he may or may not have. 

He went back to adding candles to the cupcakes and arranging them on the tower Erica had brought over.

"Heeeey, Derek!"

He whirled around to see Stiles walking into the kitchen with a bright smile on his face.

Derek's brain crashed to a halt and he froze where he was, one cupcake in each hand.

Stiles shoved his hands into his pockets and rocked back on his heels. "So, uh, Laura told me you could use some help with the cake? Or, uh, the cupcakes?"

Derek looked back at the cupcake tower, which was nearly full. "Oh. Not really..."

Stiles's face actually fell. "Oh. So, uh--" 

Derek scrambled to think of something he could do. "But if you grab the plates and forks, that would be great." 

Stiles grinned. "Sure! Just point me in the direction of your plates and stuff. And whatever else you need, my liege." 

He finished it off with a bow and a flourish.

Derek's face burned, and he pointed at the cabinet where he'd put the plates and plastic utensils earlier. "Plates are on the second shelf, forks should be right beside them." 

"I'm on it!" Stiles opened the cabinet and pulled down the paper plates. "Great party, by the way. The kids are having a blast." 

Derek set the cupcakes on the tower and was relieved to see he hadn't screwed up the icing on either of them. "Thank you. I hope so. It took Libby long enough to decide on the theme." 

"What, she didn't immediately jump to princes and princesses?" Stiles asked. 

"There was some debate about mermaids and Jedi," Derek said. "Together." 

Stiles barked out a laugh. "Oh my God, I would have paid cash money to see that. Mermaids wielding lightsabers. Julia would have had a field day." 

"There's always next year," Derek said. 

Stiles winked. "Promise to invite me? I've been told I make a _very_ beautiful mermaid." 

Derek tried to picture Stiles as a mermaid, but his brain short-circuited at the thought. "You...a mermaid?" 

"Hey, I have a very pushy goddaughter who I adore, and those puppy eyes are brutal." He gestured at Derek. "Come on, you know what I mean. I bet that was Libby's idea." 

Derek plucked at his costume. "She said I looked like a Disney prince two months ago and hasn't let go of the idea since." 

"Hm." Stiles's gaze flicked over him. "You do make a very nice prince." 

Derek's face heated, and he turned back to fiddle with the cupcake tower. "Only on the weekends." 

"Oh?" Stiles leaned against the counter. "So let me guess, you're a king on the weekdays?" 

Derek snorted. "I think Libby would use the term 'bossy.'" He stood back to check the cupcake tower. "Okay, I think we're ready. Can you get the door?" 

Stiles gathered up the plates and forks and gave another ridiculous bow. "Happily, my liege. Verily, I shall follow you unto the great outdoors!" 

Derek rolled his eyes and hid his smile behind the cupcake tower. 

The cupcakes were a huge hit, and led nicely into present-opening time. Then, the kids were back to running around the yard to burn off some of the sugar energy before their parents took them home. Derek was more than happy to let Laura and Cora manage the kids while he sat back and made notes about which presents came from which kids so that Libby could write thank-you notes later.

"Mr. Derek!" One of Libby's friends, Matt, ran up to him. "You need to fight the dragon!" 

Derek blinked. "The...dragon?" 

"Yes, Daddy!" Libby chimed in. "Save us from the dragon!"

She pointed at Stiles, who flushed a very enticing shade of red before he turned to the kids and started chasing them around the backyard with a pretty good dragon's roar. 

"Save us, Daddy!" Libby's gleeful shriek dissolved into giggles as she ran away from Stiles. 

Derek took a deep breath, grabbed his plastic sword, and charged after Stiles. 

"Begone, foul beast!" he ordered, feeling utterly ridiculous and trying to ignore it. "You shall not bother these villagers any more." 

Stiles's response was to roar louder and lunge at Derek, batting his sword away. 

They engaged in a clumsy sword fight, with the kids cheering them on, which only ended when Derek managed to jam his plastic sword under Stiles’s arm. Stiles performed the most melodramatic death scene Derek had ever seen in his life, complete with a thirty-second flopping on the ground, which the kids found hilarious. 

Derek waited until the kids had mostly dispersed to other areas of the backyard before he walked over to Stiles and held out his hand. "A performance worthy of an Oscar, at least." 

Stiles took Derek's hand and hauled himself up with a grunt. "I always did like a good death scene." 

Derek laughed. "You're really great with the kids." 

"You are, too," Stiles said. "An excellent prince." 

It was then that Derek realized he was still holding Stiles's hand--Stiles's very warm, strong hand, which was making his pulse race faster with every second they held on. Stiles, however, didn't seem inclined to let go, and Derek really didn't want to, either. 

He swallowed hard. "Would you want to go to dinner sometime? Or maybe just coffee?" 

Stiles's eyes widened briefly, and then he grinned. "You make a habit of asking slain dragons to dinner, Your Highness?" 

Derek's face was on fire. "Just the cute ones."

Stiles threw back his head and laughed, and Derek was momentarily distracted by the pale column of his throat. 

This was either the best or worst idea he'd ever had. Probably both at the same time.

"Yeah." Stiles squeezed his hand. "I'd love to."

For a moment, Derek was so distracted he almost missed the _yes_. "Oh. Great. Um, are you free Friday?" 

"I am, after four." 

"Seven?" Derek asked hopefully. 

Stiles nodded and bit his lower lip. "Yeah, seven's perfect." 

Derek couldn't help thinking, as he stared into Stiles's whiskey-brown eyes, that seven wasn't the only thing that was perfect. And this thing between them had the potential to be amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
